This invention is generally directed to a novel joint structure between composite plate members that are used to form trailer doors and side walls.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,940,279 discloses a joint configuration for connecting laminated panels together. First and second laminated panels are provided; each of which are formed from inner and outer skins having a plastic core member sandwiched therebetween. An overlapping member is integrally formed with the inner skin of the first panel and overlaps the inner skin of the second panel. An overlapping member is integrally formed with the outer skin of the second panel and overlaps the outer skin of the first panel. This joint configuration, while it has worked reliably in trailer constructions, does not provide substantially flush surfaces along the inner or outer surfaces of the joined panel members. This allows an article that is being placed in the trailer or an article exterior to the trailer to be caught on the ends of the panels which can lead to the skin being disengaged from the core member.
The present invention overcomes this problem and presents other features and advantages over the prior art which will become apparent upon a reading of the attached specification, in combination with an examination of the drawings.